


Mermaid!Perry AU

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: What I have been thinking about for a while but never written much aboutDisclaimer: not much of a fic. Mostly headcanons.





	Mermaid!Perry AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess I have a little more of a fic than I originally thought
> 
> Updated 8/10/18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My note says this was written 10/2/15. Edited 3/29/16
> 
> Heavily inspired by the show H2O: Just Add Water
> 
> Set during season 2 when they're living in the Dean's apartment

It all started when Laura and Carmilla were wandering Silas. It was a sunny autumn day and Laura had decided that her girlfriend had had enough Nietzsche for the day. Then she saw the building.

"What's in that one?"

Carmilla squinted in the sunlight. "The pool?"

"We should check it out."

"The place that the Silas newspaper warned students against?"

"They only said that because they saw a kappa in the pool or something. Besides, I didn't say we had to swim, just see what's inside."

"Wouldn't you rather go home and watch Scandal with cookies? I hear there's a very sexy vampire who would be interested in that show." Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Please?"

Carmilla sighed.

 

***

 

Laura and Carmilla walked through the door soaking wet. Perry heard them come in and assessed the situation. She picked up a blanket from the couch and offered it to Laura, leading them towards a rug.

"Rug, please. What happened?"

"Someone decided to fall in a pool."

Perry froze. "Silas has a pool?"

Laura wiped her hands on the blanket. "It was abandoned after seaweed grew in it and the janitor in charge had mysteriously disappeared."

Carmilla made a face as she removed a strand of seaweed from her hair.

"I'm sorry for making you jump in, Carm. Next time I'll be more careful."

"No, you won't," Carmilla smiled. "But I forgive you."

She and Laura held eye contact for long enough that Perry had to interrupt them with a towel.

"That's very nice, but the rug only protects the wooden floorboards so much. If you change into dry clothes I can hang them out to dry," she said, herding them upstairs before they could complain.

 

*** 

 

 

It was later that night when Perry crept out of her room past the doors of Carmilla, Laura, and LaFontaine. She considered bringing a flashlight, but looking out of the kitchen window she saw that the nearly full moon was light enough.

Under the pretense of curiosity she had asked Carmilla where the pool was, and now followed her directions. She was looking for a tall square building with large windows on the back wall. She found it easily, and entered through the locked door.

The building was large and empty besides the pool itself and some kickboards with bite marks. The pool was gigantic and filled with dark green seaweed.

Perry walked to the pool’s edge and sat down, hugging her legs to her chest. She took a deep, shuddering breath. Then she stretched her legs and dipped her feet in the water.

She felt the familiar rush as her legs fused together and became scaled. Within seconds, she had a tail. Shivering in the cold, she let herself fall into the water.

Perry closed her eyes and relaxed. She tried to remember the last time she had been in the water like this. Surely it couldn’t have have been more than a few years?

She surfaced, blinking back tears. She had forgotten how good it felt to stretch her tail. Bathtubs, even the one in the Dean’s room, just couldn’t compare.

The mermaid swam lap after lap around the pool, taking pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness, ignoring the brush of the seaweed.

She stopped swimming when she saw a glimmer of sunrise through the window. She pulled herself up onto the edge of the pool and wrung out her hair.

She extended an arm and the water on her tail dried into clouds of steam. When the last of the water dried, her legs had returned.

Perry smiled sadly as she walked out of the building. It was one thing to be a mermaid and to have forgotten the feeling of swimming, but to deny oneself the pleasure was much more painful.

She returned to the house without incident.

“Good morning, Perr. You’re up late,” LaFontaine said as Perry entered the kitchen.

Perry yawned. “I was tired,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this AU, Perry is not possessed by Innana.
> 
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
